


I Whip my Hair Back and Forth

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: Muahahahahahaha! Ok So this was for a request by @themadnerdwithahat, who wanted a story with the starter “You braided his hair?”. I took it upon myself to write a sort of after story for my main fic “Not What You Expected” because the idea popped into my head, and it was just too cute to not write. So here it is, hope you like it @themadnerdwithahat, and y’know…everyone else to!





	

“I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth!”

The poppy sounds of Willow Smith echoed through the halls of Star Labs, their origin, a set of large bluetooth speakers set up in Cisco’s work shop where he and his sulking doppelganger currently sat. Reverb had somehow been conned into letting Cisco play with his hair, probably thinking that allowing his cheerful double to use him as a human Barbie doll would earn him some brownie points as one of the good guys, a change of heart that none of the rest of the team seemed to quite believe. Unfortunately for him however, Cisco had an entire pinterest board devoted to fancy hair braiding, and a play list full of hair related songs that he’d explained was still around from when he first decided to grow out his hair and wanted to annoy Dante for making fun of him.

“Must you sing along?” Reverb groaned, scowling down at his phone while Cisco wiggled and sang behind him, fingers twisting Reverb’s dark locks into a braid that would make Sansa Stark jealous.

“Must I? No,” Cisco admit as he leaned over Reverb’s shoulder with a grin, “but I’m gonna, because I love this song, and you can’t stop me cuz I’ve got your hair.”

Reverb sighed heavily, debating whether or not to use the switch blade in his pocket to pull a Mulan and just chop all of his hair off, but at the sound of footsteps his train of thought changed tracks, turning now to a silent prayer that someone had come to save him by taking Cisco away. No such luck however, as Amy rounded the corner and stopped in the doorway of the work shop, her mouth falling open before she clapped a hand over it to stifle her giggle.

Cisco glanced her way and smiled, “Hey!” he said cheerfully, waving his free hand at her.

Amy waved back as she took a few cautious steps forward, “Cisco is that…Francisco?” she asked, struggling to keep from laughing though her face was split with a grin.

“Yup!” Cisco answered, looking down at his work, carefully weaving locks of hair together as he continued to dance.

Amy stood beside him now, inspecting what he’d done, “You uh…you braided his hair?” she asked, tracing the braid with her fingers.

Cisco nodded, “He was whining that he lost his hair tie, so I offered to braid it up out of his face for him and well,” he shrugged, “things just sort of took off from there.”

Amy bit her lips together and nodded before kneeling beside Francisco, “You having fun babe?” she asked. The pained look he gave her in response was enough to crack her, she turned away from him cackling so hard she felt tears in her eyes. When she finally composed herself enough to face him again, Reverb was scowling at her.

“I just wanted my hair out of my face,” he grumbled adorably, “then princess pinterest here decided it was time to play hair salon.”

The pout on his lips was too precious, and Amy leaned forward and kissed him. When she pulled back the pout was still there but it had lessened, “If it makes you feel any better,” she said patting his knee, “Cisco is having fun, so you two are practically bonding.”

Francisco made a face, “I’d prefer to bond with him some other way,” he sighed, “but progress is progress I suppose,” he put a hand over hers on his knee, “does this mean I get rewarded later for putting up with this?” He gave her a salacious smile and Amy gave him a mischievous one in return.

“You know what, I have a better idea actually,” she whispered to him, then she stood up, grabbing Cisco’s phone and pausing the music.

“Excuse you,” Cisco cried sassily, “rude.”

Amy poked him in the nose, “You’ll get over it,” she said, then she leaned in close to whisper something in his ear that had him grinning like a kid at Christmas.

“Do you really think he’ll go for it?” he asked quietly, but Reverb heard them anyway, his neck turning to try and find out what they were plotting.

“I might have to sweeten the deal a little, but yeah he should,” Amy confirmed, and at the Reverb had had enough.

“What are you two scheming about back there?” he demanded crankily.

Cisco snickered and Amy just smiled, “I think I’ve figured out a way to make this more fun for both of you,” she informed him, taking off her jacket and folding it neatly, “Cisco gets to finish your hair, and when he’s done you both switch so you can braid his and Cisco can braid mine.”

Francisco squinted at her suspiciously, “That’s it?”

Amy nodded, “That’s it,” she agreed, “and afterwards,” she leaned in close so she could whisper to him again, “I’ll give you that special reward for putting up with it, sound fair?”

Francisco positively beamed at her, “Well when you put it that way…”

——– ——– ——– ———- ——— ———- ———- ——–   
Half and hour later

“Hey Cisco, did you want t– oh wow,” Barry stopped in the doorway of Cisco’s workshop, his brows knitting together at the sight before him. Reverb, who sported an impressively braided bun stood behind a seated Cisco, the beginnings of what looked like a crown braid in Francisco’s fingers, Cisco’s hands working near his lap on Amy’s hair, putting the finishing touches on a fishtail braid, all while Train’s “Drops of Jupiter” played over the speakers.

“Barry is that you?” Cisco asked, unable to turn and look as Francisco still worked.

Barry nodded, “Yeah man it’s…it’s me,” he cocked his head to the side, “am I uh…am I interrupting something?” he asked awkwardly, his brain still trying to accept the image of Reverb braiding Cisco’s hair with a curious determination.

“Nope, we’re just hanging out,” Amy replied, turning to him with a smile.

“Family bonding time and all that,” Francisco agreed, his gaze never leaving the hair in his hands.

“Did you need something Bar?” Cisco asked, sounding content as a cat in the sunshine.

Barry considered the scene before him, then he considered the question he was going to ask when he came in and shook his head, “Nah,” he replied with a small smile, “nevermind,” he turned to leave before calling over his shoulder, “have fun bonding,” and then he was gone.

In the cortex Iris and Caitlin looked at him expectantly when he returned alone, “Are they not coming to lunch?” Iris asked as Barry pulled on his coat.

Barry shook his head, “Nope, they’re is a bit…tied up right now,” he put and arm around her, “looks like it’s just the three of us.”

Caitlin frowned curiously, “Tied up?” she asked, “what were they doing down there?”

Barry chuckled and shook his head, “Family bonding time.” He replied and with that they left, Barry deciding it was just easier to not go into any details on what that bonding time actually consisted of.


End file.
